


La tristezza di un bambino

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Piccolo principe [10]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Missing Scene, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Hayato è un bambino molto solo.Partecipate alla: “Inchiostro di stelle Challenge”.Tema: “RECLUSIONE”.Prompt: Gabbia dorata
Series: Piccolo principe [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480004
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	La tristezza di un bambino

La tristezza di un bambino

Hayako si sfilò la giacchetta nera, stringendo la cravatta e raggiunse la finestra. Si arrampicò a fatica sul davanzale e guardò fuori, posando una mano sul vetro.

“Papà, perché io non posso andare a scuola con gli altri bambini?” domandò.

Danilo lo raggiunse e gli posò una mano sulla testa, rispondendogli: “Tu sei uno Scoglio. Sei un futuro boss mafioso, non puoi mischiarti con gli altri”.

Hayako borbottò: “Non posso neanche giocare con gli altri”.

“Tu sei più ricco e potente di loro” ribatté il genitore.

Il bambino pensò: < Per questo mi odiano e mi prenderebbero a pugni. Perché sono diverso? Odio stare rinchiuso in questa prigione dorata >.

[110].


End file.
